Forbidden Lovers
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ahí, en medio del manto protector de la medianoche dos mujeres se olvidaron de sus condiciones luchando por hacer de ese lugar un espacio solo para ellas. [Yuri] Kikyô/Kagome "Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!".


Forbidden Lovers

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomé a sus dos chicas protagonistas para que se diviertieran entre ellas c:

**Notas de autor:** Aquí estoy de nuevo con una participación del sexy foro ¡Siéntate!, es un concurso (y estoy jodidamente nerviosa D: es mi primera vez) por lo que si mi historia les gusta les proporcionaré el link al final para que voten por ella *-*. Elegí la pareja de KikyôxKagome (L). Sin más que disfruten, nos leemos más abajo *-*/.

**Link al foro:** www(punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/ 89650975/1/ Concurso-Adictos-al-crack

**Advertencias:** YURI queridos lectores, si no son amantes de relaciones entre mujeres leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Canción: **Cómo fui/ Rio Roma

~Medianoche~

"_Cada quien goza su propia verdad, se encierra en su propia mentira y se pierde en su propia locura"._

Kagome había perdido la cantidad de cuantos siéntate's le había dedicado al mitad demonio esa mañana, honestamente ya no sabía a quien culpar, sólo se sentía cansada de la situación. ¿No podía entender el pequeño cachorro que ella no tenía sentimientos por Kôga? No, tenía que ir y armar una pelea por nada.

O tal vez los demonios caninos demostraban su amistad de esa manera, no lo sabía pero estaba por sufrir una migraña (o posiblemente tenía que ver el SPM). El caso era que la sacerdotisa del futuro había decidido alejarse del grupo con el único fin de distraerse.

Hasta qué un ruido en los arbustos de al lado la hizo soltar un grito de dimensiones desconocidas.

—¡Kagome! — el gritó de Inuyasha llamándola no se hizo esperar, el supuesto monstruo lanzó también un grito, pero este era del más puro terror mientras que cubría la desnudez de su cuerpo.

Para sorpresa de la pareja, eran dos chicas de la aldea que habían pasado hace pocas horas, donde no se habían detenido por la hostilidad con la que habían tratado a Inuyasha. Lo que calentó las mejillas del medio demonio y lo hizo voltear a otro lado fue la posición tan comprometedora en la que ellas se encontraban y que decir de su olor.

Oh ese olor a sexo no se le borraría nunca de la memoria. ¿Era posible que ellas dos estuvieran apareandose? Inuyasha apenas y concebía la idea, de no ser porque podía verlas (y olerlas, lo más importante) juraría que eso era un engaño de su mente.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atrajo a Kagome hacia si empezando a saltar para alejarse de la imagen. ¡Era inconcebible! Dos mujeres juntas... bueno, no se le podía culpar por reaccionar de semejante manera.

En cambio, la chica entre sus brazos aún parpadeaba sorprendida por la imagen. No estaba tan en shock como el medio demonio, en su mundo existían las parejas así. Lo que la tenía bastante sorprendida era darse cuenta que ya existían parejas homosexuales en esta época. Y que la imagen había provocado el recuerdo de cierta persona de cabello negro.

«Vaaaaya», era el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Kagome.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al improvisado campamento donde Miroku mostraba con orgullo una gran marca roja en la mejilla y donde la ausencia de Sango era más que notoria.

—Te ves enfermo, Inuyasha— las palabras del monje despertaron el interés del kitsune y la mononoke, pero el mitad demonio solo negó sin atreverse a hablar todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en lo ocurrido momentos atrás? Ah si, porque su mente estaba traicionándolo, cambiando a esas dos chicas por...por Kikyô y Kagome.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza.

«¿Qué estupidez estoy pensando?» refunfuñando como estaba, Inuyasha saltó hacia uno de los árboles con el fin de distraerse, esa escena no significaba nada. Y que sus pensamientos corrompieran la pureza de las chicas no era de un caballero, eso no era posible.

Después de al menos media hora, Sango regresó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Encontré unas termas —habló reprimiendo un suspiro en la frase al final, no quería ni pensar en la última vez que se había bañado con agua caliente—. No están muy lejos de aquí.  
—Ustedes vayan primero. —Miroku contestó, desde hace un rato tanto como la sacerdotisa del futuro como el medio demonio perro estaban actuando extraño y el monje tenía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que había pasado. Así que esta era su oportunidad.

En completo silencio Kagome tomó sus cosas de aseo mientras seguía a Sango quien se extraño por la actitud de su amiga. Su usual alegría se había desplazado para darle paso a una actitud callada, ni siquiera su vista se elevaba del suelo.

Extraño.

—¿Kagome?—La voz de Sango le avisó a la sacerdotisa dos cosas, la primera que ya habían llegado al lugar donde se bañarían y la segunda; había sido pillada pensando cosas raras. —¿Sucedió algo?  
—No...— su intento de sonrisa no convenció a la exterminadora así que la colegiala suspiró—, en realidad si.  
—¿Fue Inuyasha?— la curiosidad de Sango era palpable, pero también la preocupación, ¿que había hecho para que su amiga se comportara de un modo tan extraño?  
—No.

Monosílabos, no le daban ni siquiera una pista de lo que había pasado. No necesitó seguir insistiendo, al parecer Kagome le contaría. Sonrió.

—Encontramos dos chicas. — Dijo al fin, aunque ante la cara de confusión de su buena amiga tuvo que continuar forzadamente—, haciendo eso.

Los ojos marrones se quedaron fijos en los de la sacerdotisa, esperando que ella negara sus propias palabras. Cuando no lo hizo, las mejillas de la exterminadora se pintaron de carmín.

—¿Eso se puede? —Sango había aprendido demasiado sobre la época de Kagome, así que hablar de ciertos temas era normal para de todos modos rezaba porque ni el monje ni Inuyasha estuvieran cerca o que Shippô hubiera decidido acompañarlas después de todo.  
—¿Uh? — la colegiala se sonrojó fuertemente, ¿de verdad Sango quería saber como era el sexo entre mujeres?— si, bueno...— Kagome soltó una risita nerviosa desviando la mirada.  
—¿Sabes como? — la pregunta la descolocó unos segundos, pero ante la cercanía de la exterminadora no le quedó más remedio que mirarla a los ojos contestando sin pensarlo:  
—Si.

¿Era curiosidad eso en la mirada de Sango? Amplió su explicación diciéndole que en su época era normal que dos chicas fueran pareja y otros por menores. A pesar de que su deseo era evitar el asunto del sexo no pudo no mencionar algunas cosas que sabía -aunque nada demasiado fuerte, no sabía cuanto soportaría saber Sango-.

Un segundo, ¿acaso Sango estaba viendo sus labios? La exterminadora se acerco lo suficiente como para que Kagome pudiera sentir el aliento cálido en su rostro, las mejillas de ambas lucían un sonrojo pronunciado pero ninguna sabia que hacer después de ahí.

«¿Sería correcto...?»

Ambas mujeres se separaron cuando un shinidamachuu paso a un lado de las termas con un alma en su poder, el pequeño caza-almas dio una vuelta como si quisiera que toda la atención se centrara en él y cuando lo logró, desapareció por el bosque.

«Inuyasha irá con ella», la chica del futuro reprimió un suspiro mientras salía del agua seguida de la exterminadora.

—Es mejor volver. — Sango habló después de unos momentos de silencio, Kagome le sonrió intentado que esta vez su sonrisa fuera lo más alegre posible y sin más plantó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.  
—Si, volvamos.

Cuando regresaron al campamento se encontraron con un Miroku completamente sudado por el esfuerzo sobre un medio demonio completamente molesto, Inuyasha intentaba por todos los medios moverse pero después de que Shippo le pusiera uno de sus encantamientos de zorro le era casi imposible.

—¡Miroku!— gritó el hanyô terminando con un gruñido el nombre de su supuesto amigo.  
—¿Monje? — Sango lo llamó preparando el Hiraikotsu por si necesitaba aplicar el plan B.

El susodicho se incorporó de golpe mientras que Shippô deshacía su conjuro corriendo al hombro de Kagome quien sólo negó divertida por la situación.

Parpadeó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Inuyasha no estaba con Kikyô y que al parecer ni siquiera había reparado en que la no muerta estaba cerca. La colegiala regresó su mirada al bosque y la vio, una pequeña serpiente revoloteaba en círculos.

—Keh, esta tonta esta sorda — la voz de Inuyasha a su lado la regresó de golpe a la realidad, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa enorme que activó la alarma en la cara del híbrido.  
—Inuyasha...— el tono dulce dio paso a una mirada llena de maldad que congeló la sangre del peliplateado—¡Siéntate!

Inuyasha se convirtió en un borrón rojo que colisionó contra el suelo, en tanto la colegiala bufaba yéndose a donde la exterminadora -quien aparentaba nada había ocurrido- y el monje cuchicheaban entre si. Sacó lo necesario para preparar ramen de cena y con una sonrisa empezó a tararear.

—Esta feliz señorita Kagome— el monje fue el primero en hablar, quería ver si a ella le podría sacar tan preciada información—, ¿ocurrió algo?

Esa pregunta trajo a su mente la cercanía de Sango en las termas y sin quererlo se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No paso nada— contestó atropelladamente.  
—Kagome...— Inuyasha gruñó a su espalda, dispuesto a empezar una discusión por tan inmerecido siéntate, hasta que su nariz captó el olor del ramen.—¿ya esta listo?

La sacerdotisa del futuro asintió con una sonrisa mientras le cedía su porción de ramen, agradeciendo la interrupción a la conversación de Miroku.

Esperaba que por esa noche no volvieran a preguntarle nada.

/-/KxK/-/

«No es nada, no es nada», Kagome intentaba convencerse a si misma que no había nada a su alrededor, que lo que había visto no era más que un producto de su mente hiperactiva que se negaba a dejarla consiliar el sueño.

Además, de haber algo tan cerca de ella Inuyasha ya hubiera saltado a eliminar la amenaza, ¿verdad?

Kagome se cubrió aún más en su bolsa de dormir intentando no asustar a Shippô.

—Kagome— el pequeño demonio zorro susurró con temor—, hay algo afuera.  
—Shh, si nos callamos se irá —intentó que el escalofrío que la recorrió no fuera tan notorio.  
—Huele raro.  
—¿Eh?

Shippô no contestó, sino que se aferró con más fuerza a la blusa de Kagome. No podía decirle que olía a Kikyô sin estar seguro de que Inuyasha no estaba con ella.

—Volvamos a dormir.— Kagome sonrió empezando a tararear aún presa del miedo, aunque con un intento monumental lo escondió hasta que estuvo segura que el pequeño kitsune estaba dormido.

Sintió movimiento sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció a punto de lanzar un chillido. Eso era real, maldita y jodidamente real.

Se destapó la cara lentamente echando un vistazo, sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder cuando la criatura fijó sus orbes en ella. Como si le reclamara el haberla ignorado todo ese tiempo.

—Lindo caza-almas, lindo caza-almas— susurró la sacerdotisa mientras empezaba a temblar como una hoja, ¿por que Inuyasha no lo destruía?

Oh, estaba con Kikyô entonces.

Despegó la mirada del pequeño demonio para voltear a donde el híbrido había estado dormido, sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo aun ahí en su típica pose con colmillo de acero entre sus brazos. Un gran campo cubría el lugar donde ella estaba, manteniendo lo que sucedía en completo anonimato del mitad demonio. ¿Eso era obra de Kikyô?

Regresó la mirada la serpiente esperando una respuesta que no tendría.

—¿Quieres que te siga?— preguntó cuando esta se elevó dando círculos sobre su cabeza.

Sintió repelus de solo pensarlo, pero cuando la criatura volvió a posarse en su cuerpo asintió para el demonio e inmediatamente se sintió mal, tal vez Kikyô la necesitaba.

De haber sido otra persona Kagome se hubiera reído y vuelto a dormir, pero ella sentía que debía ayudar a los demás.

«Aunque me odie», pensó con cierto dolor la colegiala.

Se arrastró fuera de su refugio nocturno cuidando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertar al infante, al parecer era el único que podía detenerla en su plan.

Para suerte de Kagome, Shippô dormía tan profundamente que no necesito tanta precaución y dando una mirada rápida a sus amigos se internó en el bosque tras el demonio que se aseguraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor para que no se perdiera.

El corazón de la sacerdotisa se aceleró cuando fue consciente de que iba al encuentro de la ex guardiana de la perla de Shikon. Sus piernas temblaron apenas imperceptiblemente mientras un ligero sonrojó cubría sus mejillas.

«No seas tonta», se reprendió a si misma.«Solo es Kikyô»

—Viniste.

La voz de sacerdotisa la hizo estremecer visiblemente mientras imágenes que prefería olvidar bombardeaban en sus ojos. No debería haber buscado porno lesbico cuando sus amigas la provocaron, era mal momento para recordar eso.

—¿E-estas herida?— preguntó Kagome nerviosa mirando a la sacerdotisa que estaba recargaba en un gran árbol. Los ojos marrones que antes le parecían ser dos pedazos de hielo se encontraban teñidos de una emoción que a la menor la desconcertó: nerviosismo.  
—No. —Kikyô desvío la mirada incapaz de soportar los ojos de Kagome, ¿por qué la había llamado? Cuando recordó exactamente el porque sintió que el calor corría por su cuello hasta posarse en sus mejillas, situación que la menor frente a ella no notó.  
—¿Estas en peligro?, ¿Naraku sabe de tu paradero?

Si la situación fuera otra la sacerdotisa muerta hubiera reído suavemente, su reencarnación podía llegar a ser adorable -a su manera-.

—Necesitaba...— hablar, si. Eso era lo único que Kikyô quería, tener a alguien con quien charlar sin que se le juzgara y por lo que había llegado a sus oídos la única que podía era la chica frente a ella.  
—Dime, ¿qué es?— Kagome se acercó lo suficiente a la otra, como si ésta nunca hubiera intentado matarla en el pasado.

«No es nada, sólo vi a un par de chicas juntas y pensé que era hermoso», Kikyô se reprendió por sus pensamientos desviando la mirada de la chica frente a ella.

El haber visto esa escena le había traído recuerdos dolorosos de su vida que hubiera preferido olvidar. Besos prohibidos con alguien a quien había decidido odiar por miedo, por no ser una mujer normal.

Una mano apretando la suya trajo a Kikyô devuelta a su realidad, Kagome se encontraba mirándola fijamente. La determinación en sus facciones.

—Puedes confiar en mi.

¿Confiar? Había olvidado que era eso, toda su vida había sido planificada a tal punto que ser guardiana le había arrebatado la vida. Sus labios se movieron en una involuntaria sonrisa triste, dejando salir por primera vez un sentimiento diferente a la rabia. La cara de Kikyô era una muestra del más puro dolor, deslizó su mano libre hasta posarla -no sin cierta cobardía- en la mejilla de su reencarnación.

—No es algo que entenderías.

Kagome -quien no había despegado la mirada del rostro de Kikyô- sonrió con suficiencia mientras que su mente ideaba un plan. Le pidió tiempo a la no viva mientras que se incorporaba dando unos cuantos pasos atrás. Dirigió su mirada al bosque ocultándose entre los árboles, quizá estaba actuando estúpidamente pero odiaba la mirada de dolor de Kikyô y un anhelo la hizo desear hacerla sentir mejor.

—Ah, que bella noche para pasear — habló con tono fuerte y alegre apareciendo de su escondite previo, Kikyô la miró parpadeando repetidamente—, oh una chica desconocida. — Kagome se aproximó hasta la sacerdotisa haciéndole una reverencia para después proseguir con su monologo—: ¿me permite sentarme a su lado señorita?

Kikyô la miró completamente extrañada y con una gran interrogante en la frente, definitivamente su reencarnación era todo un caso especial.

—Disculpara mi atrevimiento, pero al ver su mirada de tristeza no he podido evitar pensar— mientras hablaba Kagome hacia un sin fin de movimientos propios de una obra de teatro que empezaron a calentar el muerto corazón de Kikyo— que una joven tan hermosa no era digna de poseer tal expresión.

Kikyô la miró con los ojos abiertos, ¿eso había sido una insinuación?

—Tal vez no me conozca, pero siempre he pensado que es más llevadero hablar con un extraño — Kagome intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su pequeño desliz no fuera tan notorio en esta ocasión, pero no era su culpa; la mirada de la sacerdotisa era realmente...hermosa.— Nos da cierta inhibición, ¿no lo cree?  
—He de agradecerle entonces joven doncella.—Kikyô le siguió el juego mientras que con un ademan la invitaba a sentarse a su lado—, su preocupación por esta extraña es de verdad admirable.  
—¿Podría contarme que le sucede?

Los ojos marrones miraron a la sacerdotisa quinceañera midiendo que tanto podía revelar.

—Quisiera poder hablar de mis sentimientos con total naturalidad— empezó con voz decidida—, pero temo que me has imposible hacerlo.  
—¿Alguien de tu pasado ha regresado y no puedes estar a su lado?

La pregunta descolocó un segundo a la guardiana aunque no demostró algún sentimiento en sus facciones. ¿Por qué metía a Inuyasha? Es que, ¿acaso no podía olvidarlo un segundo? Kikyô sintió la impotencia invadir su ser, y sin embargo le restó importancia completamente acostumbrada a no mostrar su verdadero sentir.

—Él no tiene nada que ver. —Habló después de mucho tiempo en silencio—, hay cosas que no entenderías, aún si lo quisieras.  
—No y si no intentas al menos decirme, no podré hacerlo.

Kagome no se daría por vencida, miró a Kikyô intentando no refunfuñar ante su actitud. La mayor podía desesperarla con suma facilidad, tanto que le daban ganas inmensas de colocar sus manos en sus hombros y sacudirla unas cuantas veces a ver si con eso sus neuronas muertas funcionaban de una vez.

—Quiero ayudarte. —Kagome susurró con la mirada gacha.  
—Tus prejuicios hacia mi lo hacen imposible.  
—Disculpe, yo no conozco ni su nombre— en esa ocasión la colegiala le sonrió con dulzura en sus facciones utilizando su tonto juego anterior.  
—Vi lo que paso. —Kikyô buscó la mirada de la otra, lo que no le fue difícil ya que Kagome se había quedado petrificada mirando su rostro.—. A ti y a la exterminadora. —especificó como si de verdad fuera necesario.

Kagome se encontraba como pez fuera del agua, boqueando sin saber que decir. No podía siquiera pensar en que Kikyô había visto su casi beso con Sango, como tampoco se explicaba porque le importaba lo que pensara la chica frente a ella.

—¿Te gusta?

¿Desde cuándo la conversación giraba en torno a sus sentimientos? Más importante aún, ¿por qué Kikyô hablaba con tranquilidad -que hasta daba escalofríos- sobre eso?

Ambas miradas castañas se enfrentaron en un duelo de considerables proporciones, ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer. Y para Kikyô eso era un si, una respuesta afirmativa que roía sus entrañas.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez le gustaba la quinceañera que tenía enfrente, ¿y que? Era una mujer hermosa, le gustaba la manera en que sus largas piernas se mostraban por esa extraña ropa que usaba, y ni hablar de sus pechos que se adherirán a la suave tela blanca, ¿qué importaba si ella también era una mujer?

Que se jodiera todo el mundo. Kikyô tenía ganas de besar a Kagome y punto.

—No lo sé— la respuesta de Kagome fue sencilla, sin complicarse en temas que no quería tocar. Como el término lesbiana -que sin duda Kikyô no entendería- y que en ese momento sentía unas ganas irrefrenables por arrojarse a los brazos de su peor enemiga y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire.—¿Te gustó verlo?

Una pregunta lanzada al aire con solo dos posibles respuestas. Ningún intermedio, sólo un si o un no que condenaría los sucesos que pudieran desencadenarse a continuación.

«Pero que digo, ella ama a Inuyasha», Kagome pensó con algo de amargura que no quiso catalogar como celos, ¿por qué esa noche todas sus emociones se iban más allá de su control?

La sacerdotisa mayor se dedicó a observar a la otra con suma lentitud, estaba mal lo que hacia, Kagome no era Tsubaki. No era su rival, y mucho menos haría algo para dañarla, se lo había demostrado antes cuando habían quedado encerradas en la cueva del demonio que se alimentaba del poder espiritual.

Sin qué su movimiento fuera visto, jaló a Kagome a su cuerpo mientras que sus labios buscaron los otros con decisión mezclada con nerviosismo.

El beso fue breve, sólo lo suficiente para convencer a Kikyô de la calidez que embargaba a su reencarnación y que le sabía a prohibido. Besarla suponía un pecado para lo que se le había sido inculcado desde pequeña, la hacia sentir sucia, pero -porque existía un pero muy importante- se sentía completamente en paz. Algo tan contradictorio que su cuerpo de barro temblaba ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Porque si, a pesar de lo prohibido que pudiera llegar a ser; se estaba enamorando de la chica paralizada en sus brazos, la cual había sido como un bálsamo en sus heridas dejadas por enamorarse del híbrido de ojos dorados. Enamoramiento que su rival, Tsubaki; había puesto en ella por despecho.

«Porque no pudimos dejar de lado nuestro odio y amarnos», pensó Kikyô con amargura, sentimiento que se volvió efímero al sentir los labios cálidos responder al torpe acto que llevaba acabo. Su muerto corazón sintió una sacudida ante ese hecho dejando que sus dedos blancos pasearan por las suaves hebras de noche sin luna de Kagome.

Por su parte, la colegiala se encontraba perdida entre sentir la suavidad de los labios que le entregaban una dulce y devota caricia a los suyos. Nunca había besado a nadie antes y lo agradecía a pesar de lo torpe que se sentía, porque Kikyô la besaba con tanto cuidado que la ternura más infinita se instaló en su pecho rogando por morir en ese mismo instante antes de verse obligada a separarse para poder respirar. Y sabía que nadie mas sería capaz de otorgarle eso en un beso.

—Kikyô...—susurró entre el beso la chica del futuro. La susodicha sonrió solo un poco mientras llevaba su dedo hacia los labios que acababa de besar.  
—No, no hables aún—pidió tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

¿Qué era lo que sentía?¿Atracción? Si, ¿amor? Era muy pronto como para hablar de eso, pero con el tiempo bien podría suceder. Y le aterraba, porque en el fondo sabía que esos sentimientos jamás podrían florecer por la sencilla razón de que estaba muerta.

Volvió a besar a Kagome que no hacia más que mirarla preocupaba, como si entendiera el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Me gustan las mujeres— declaró como si hablaran del clima de medianoche—, más específicamente: tú. Justo ahora.  
—Pero..

Su reproche se vio cortado cuando los labios fríos volvieron a posarse en los suyos, Kagome sonrió entre el beso mientras se iba pegando más al cuerpo de barro sintiendo ambas temperaturas contradictorias entre si. Calor y frío mezclandose, queriendo fundirse en uno sólo para lograr un equilibrio perfecto.

Los dedos de la chica del futuro juguetearon en la prenda blanca, deslizandose con suma lentitud; recorriendo el cuello de la miko de barro quien no evito estremecerse ante el contacto.

Labios entreabriendose en un compás lento, degustando a la otra como el más refinado sabor en el mundo, dejando que sean sus cuerpos los que hablaran de sentimientos recién descubiertos y prohibidos. Ahí, en medio del manto protector de la medianoche dos mujeres se olvidaron de sus condiciones luchando por hacer de ese lugar un espacio solo para ellas.

La razón rehuyó de ambas, lo único que esperaban era encontrar en la otra esa felicidad que el destino les entregó en bandeja de plata por unas horas.

—Inuyasha...—La colegiala susurró anclandose a la realidad, Kagome se odió por nombrarlo pero necesitaba saber que significaba para Kikyô el medio demonio—, ¿es..., como...?

El enojo embargó a la mayor mientras que frunciendo el ceño se alejó de la quinceañera, ¿se atrevía a cuestionarla a pesar de su confesión? No debía de haber confiado en ella.

—¿No puedes apartarlo de tus pensamientos aunque este besándote?—Kikyô preguntó con rudeza acomodando sus ropas, se levantó dispuesta a marcharse no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la chica del futuro—, todo sucede por alguna razón y el que yo volviera a revivir no es la excepción. Deja de pensar en lo que significó Inuyasha para mi, esa vida se acabó.  
—No espera...—Kagome intentó detenerla pero las serpientes cazaalmas rodearon el cuerpo de barro elevandolo por los aires, recordándole a la colegiala cuando había evitado que Kikyô se llevara a Inuyasha al infierno.

«¿Qué quisiste decir?», preguntó dentro de si siendo consciente de que el dolor empezaba a embargarla. Se dejó caer abrazandose a si misma, había sido realmente una tonta al haber pronunciado el nombre del híbrido. No era a él a quien había estado besando, como bien había señalado Kikyô.

Vagó de vuelta al campamento encontrándose con que nada había cambiado, se preguntó si algo en su exterior lo había hecho porque lo cierto era que dentro suyo todos los sentimientos habían sufrido una revolución que estaba segura, no la dejarían dormir.

—Cuando yo volví... Tu también lo hiciste— susurró a la nada mientras se adentraba a su pequeño bolso de dormir.

«¿Teníamos que conocernos entonces?», con ese pensamiento Kagome cerró los ojos dejandose ir a los brazos de Morfeo, sin sospechar que Kikyô la observaba desde las sombras del bosque.

«Reviví para encontrarnos», pensó mientras se alejaba sintiendo aún la calidez de Kagome recorriendo su cuerpo. «Para encontrar la verdadera felicidad».

/-/KxK/-/

**Notas de autor:** Cómo lo prometí el link es este: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/ 84265/ 92048455 /1/%20 Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack.

Estoy casi muerta de nervios, no sé si me quedaron bien o de plano rayó en lo OoC, con lo que lo detesto t.t.

En fin, nos vemos en unas horas con Guardián (L).

¿Reviews? *w*


End file.
